Nadzwyczajne przygody pana Antifera/II/12
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Nadzwyczajne przygody pana Antifera Dom, w którym mieszkał pan Tyrkomel, znajdował się w starożytnej części miasta, zwanej Canongate. Okna pokoju pana Tyrkomel nie wychodziły na ulicę, lecz na wąwóz, ciągnący się z drugiej strony. Pokój, położony na trzeciem piętrze od frontu, od strony wąwozu, znajdował się na ósmem piętrze. Dawny wąwóz zamieniony był teraz w piękny ogród publiczny. Ulica była wązka i niezbyt czysto utrzymana, a dom miał pozór zaniedbany i smutny. Cała ta część miasta mniej więcej tak samo wyglądała, aż do zamku Edymburg, jednej z czterech fortec Szkocyi, którą traktat Zjednoczonych Królestw Wielkiej Brytanii obowiązuje do ciągłego stanu zbrojnego. Nazajutrz o ósmej rano pan Antifer, Zambuco i Julian zatrzymali się przed domem, w którym mieszkał Tyrkomel. Tyrkomel pozostał w hotelu i zabawiał się wyglądaniem przez okno, z którego widać było pomnik Walter-Scotta. Sauk jak zwykle wywierał gniew swój na Ben-Omarze. – Ty winien jesteś temu, że nie poszedłem razem z Antiferem! wołał, wywracając meble. Ty mi za to zapłacisz! – Ależ ekscelencyo, czyniłem co tylko było w jej mojej mocy… – Nie, nie uczyniłeś nic! Powinieneś był powiedzieć temu niegodziwemu Antiferowi, że twoja nieobecność jest koniecznie potrzebna. W takim razie, chociaż ty byłbyś z nimi poszedł i może dowiedziałbyś się, gdzie znajduje się owa wysepka!… Niech cię prorok Mahomet zgubi! Przez ciebie spełzły na niczem moje projekty w Maskacie i w Ma-Jumba i spełzną również i tutaj… – Ekscelencyo, proszę was… – Jeżeli mi się i teraz nie uda, przysięgam ci, że zapłacisz mi za to własną skórą! Sauk hałasował i krzyczał tak głośno, że Trégomain, siedząc w sąsiednim pokoju, zwrócił na to uwagę. Szczęściem, że kłótnia toczyła się w niezrozumiałym dla Trégomain języku, w przeciwnym bowiem razie byłby się Sauk zdradził ze wszystkiem i Trégomain byłby się dowiedział, jaki to ptaszek ukrywa się pod nazwiskiem Nazima. Lecz choć Trégomain słów nie rozumiał, niemniej był zdziwiony wybuchami gniewu Nazima, który się tak unosił wobec swego pryncypała. Tymczasem pan Antifer, Zambuco i Julian weszli na trzecie piętro po niewygodnych i prostopadłych stołach, gdzie ujrzeli napis: Wielebny Tyrkomel. Pan Antifer odetchnął z zadowoleniem i zastukał do drzwi. Z początku nikt się nie odzywał, dopiero po powtórnem zastukaniu, otworzyło się okienko we drzwiach i w nim ukazała się głowa pana Tyrkomel. – Czego chcecie? zapytał niechętnie. – Prosimy o kilka chwil rozmowy, odpowiedział po angielsku Julian. – W jakim interesie? – W interesie bardzo ważnym. – Ja nie mam żadnych interesów. – Czy on otworzy wreszcie! zawołał pan Antifer zniecierpliwiony do najwyższego stopnia. Ale gdy Tyrkomel usłyszał ten wykrzyknik, zapytał najczystszą francuzczyzną: – Panowie jesteście Francuzami? – Tak, Francuzami, odpowiedział Julian. I myśląc, że ułatwi sobie wstęp do mieszkania Tyrkomela, dodał: – Byliśmy obecni wczoraj na pańskiem kazaniu. – Czy macie zamiar postępować podług zasad, jakie wczoraj wygłaszałem? – Być może! – Eh! prędzej on przejmie się naszemi zasadami, mruknął pan Antifer. A jeśli zechce nam odstąpić część swego spadku, nie będziemy się temu sprzeciwiali. – W tej chwili drzwi się otworzyły i podróżni nasi znaleźli się w obecności pana Tyrkomel. Pokój, do którego weszli, umeblowany był bardzo ubogo. W kącie stało żelazne łóżko, zasłane siennikiem i kołdrą, po drugiej stronie stół i kilka prostych stołków do siadania. Szafa i półka, zapełniona książkami i papierami, uzupełniały umeblowanie. Ściany były pobielone wapnem, okna nie miały firanek. Tyrkomel ubrany był zupełnie czarno i więcej niż skromnie, a ubóstwo, wyzierające z każdego kąta, było najlepszym dowodem, że miliony przydałyby się tu bardzo. Pan Antifer spojrzał na bankiera, nie wiedział bowiem od czego ma zacząć rozmowę. Ponieważ Tyrkomel mówił po francusku, pośrednictwo Juliana stało się zbytecznem. Julian był z tego bardzo zadowolony, gdyż mógł z całą uwagą przysłuchiwać się rozmowie, a raczej walce, z której nie można było przewidzieć, kto wyjdzie zwycięsko? Pan Antifer, powiadomiony przez Juliana o zasadach i pojęciach pana Tyrkomel, postanowił działać ostrożnie, aby wydostać od niego list Kamylk-Paszy. Ale czy porywczy bohater nasz zdoła zapanować nad sobą do tego stopnia, aby mógł rozmawiać chłodno ze swoim przeciwnikiem? Tyrkomel, nie mogąc się doczekać rozpoczęcia rozmowy, i sądząc, że przybyli chcą się przychylić do jego zasad, stanął naprzeciw nich w postawie kaznodziejskiej i tak mówić począł: – Dziękuję Bogu, że mi dał taki dar przekonywającej wymowy, iż zdołałem was zachęcić do wyrzeczenia się bogactw. To też skoro zniszczycie skarby, które posiadacie… „Nie posiadamy ich jeszcze!” miał ochotę zawołać pan Antifer. – Staniecie się przykładem, godnym naśladowania dla innych, ciągnął dalej Tyrkomel. Pan Antifer przestraszył się, sądząc że Tyrkomel rozpocznie znów równie długie jak wczorajsze przemówienie. W tej chwili Tyrkomel, chcąc nowoprzybyłych zapisać w poczet wyznawców swych zasad zapytał ich o nazwiska. Pan Antifer z pośpiechem przedstawił siebie i swoich towarzyszy, a gdy Tyrkomel zapytał jeszcze, czy przynoszą w ofierze swoje majątki, może milionowe, pan Antifer rzekł: – W istocie chodzi tu o miliony. Jeśli się panu podoba, możesz zniweczyć część przypadającą na ciebie, ale co do nas, to rzecz inna… Mówiąc to, dzielny ten człowiek popełnił widać błąd wielki, bo naraz twarz pana Tyrkomel zmieniła się, czoło zmarszczyło się groźnie. – O cóż więc panom chodzi? zapytał, cofając się krokiem w tył. – O co nam chodzi? podchwycił pan Antifer. Julianie! wytłómacz to jasno temu panu, bo ja nie umiałbym mówić spokojnie. Julian opowiedział zatem szczegółowo wyprawę do pierwszej wysepki w zatoce Oman, znalezienie pierwszego dokumentu, bytność u bankiera Zambuco, odkrycie drugiej wysepki i znaleziony tamże adres pana Tyrkomel w Edymburgu. Tyrkomel słuchał go nieruchomy, jak posąg z marmuru lub z bronzu; ani jeden muskuł nie drgnął mu na twarzy, żaden błysk nie rozjaśnił mu oczu. Gdy Julian skończył swe opowiadanie i zapytał wreszcie: – Czy pan byłeś w jakich stosunkach z Kamylk-Paszą? – Nie, odpowiedział Tyrkomel. – A pański ojciec? – Być może. – Jest to odpowiedź zbyt wymijająca, rzekł Julian, spojrzeniem i ruchem ręki uspokajając wuja. – Nic więcej nie mogę odpowiedzieć, dodał oschle pan Tyrkomel. – Niech pan nalega z większą usilnością, szepnął bankier. – O ile tylko będę mógł, szepnął również cicho Julian. – Czy mogę panu zadać jedno pytanie? dodał, zwracając się do pana Tyrkomel. – Owszem, ale mnie wolno nie odpowiedzieć na nie. – Czy pan wie o tem, że ojciec pański był kiedykolwiek w Egipcie? – Nie, nic o tem nie wiem. – No, jeżeli nie w Egipcie, to może w Syryi, w mieście Alep? Nietrzeba zapominać, że w mieście tem Kamylk-Pasza przemieszkiwał dosyć długo, zanim powrocił do Kairu. Po chwili wahania pan Tyrkomel przyznał, że ojciec jego mieszkał w Alepie, gdzie znał Kamylk-Paszę. Musiał więc ojciec pana Tyrkomela mieć takie same prawa do wdzięczności Kamylk-Paszy, jak Tomasz Antifer i bankier Zambuco. – Czy ojciec pański otrzymał jaki list od Kamylk-Paszy? pytał dalej Julian. – Otrzymał. – A w tym liście była wzmianka o wysepce, na której ukryte są skarby? – Tak. – W liście tym była również wymieniona szerokość geograficzna, pod którą należy szukać wysepki? – Tak, była ta wiadomość. – A czy w liście nie było objaśnienia, że kiedyś niejaki Antifer w towarzystwie Zambuco, zgłoszą się do pana w tym interesie? – Owszem, było i to. – Właśnie pan Antifer i bankier Zambuco stoją tu przed panem i jeżeli pan zechcesz dać im list Kamylk-Paszy, wybiorą się natychmiast w dalszą drogę, aby spełnić wolę Paszy, którego wszyscy trzej jesteście spadkobiercami. Podczas tej przemowy Juliana, pan Antifer to bladł, to czerwieniał z wielkiego wzruszenia. – A gdy dostaniecie się, panowie, do miejsca, gdzie ukryte są skarby, co myślicie z niemi zrobić? zapytał Tyrkomel. – Wykopać je naturalnie! zawołał pan Antifer, nie mogąc już dłużej panować nad sobą. – No, a potem? – Podzielić je na trzy równe części. – A waszym udziałem jakże rozporządzicie? – Jak nam się podoba, szanowny panie! – A więc to tak! z nagłym błyskiem w oczach zawołał pan Tyrkomel. Chcecie korzystać z tych bogactw, aby zadowolnić wasze złe skłonności i powiększyć zastęp potępionych? – Pozwól pan, przerwał bankier Zambuco. – Nie, nie pozwolę na nic i pytam się was: czy zniszczycie skarb, jeśli takowy dostanie się w wasze ręce? – Każdy zrobi ze swoim skarbem to, co uzna za właściwe, odpowiedział wymijająco bankier. – Nie o to tu chodzi! zawołał porywczo pan Antifer. Chciałem się zapytać, czy pan wiesz, jaka jest wartość tego spadku? – A cóż mnie to obchodzi. – Wartość tego skarbu jest sto milionów franków; z tego trzecia część, to jest trzydzieści trzy miliony przypadają na pana. Tyrkomel wzruszył ramionami. – Czy pan wie, panie Tyrkomel, zaczął pan Antifer, że pan nie może odmówić nam wiadomości, której mu udzielił testator? – Doprawdy? – Oprócz tego wiesz pan zapewne, że nie masz tak samo prawa pozostawić odłogiem tych milionów, jakbyś nie miał prawa ich sobie przywłaszczyć. – Nie zgadzam się z pierwszą częścią pańskiego zdania, gdyż mogę pozostawić te miliony tam, gdzie one się znajdują. – Czy pan wiesz, że jeżeli trwać będziesz w swym oporze, krzyknął pan Antifer, doprowadzony do najwyższego stopnia rozdraźnienia, możemy go pociągnąć do odpowiedzialności sądowej, jako spadkobiercę mającego najgorsze zamiary? Jako… jako… zbrodniarza… – Co? zbrodniarza! powtórzył Tyrkomel z hamowanem oburzeniem. Doprawdy moi panowie, śmiałość waszą można tylko porównywać z waszą głupotą! Czy sądzicie, że ja w jednej chwili zaprę się moich przekonań i pozwolę na odkopanie stu milionów, które staną się powodem stu milionów grzechów? Że dam taki zły przykład swoim współwyznawcom? Nie, za nic w świecie tego nie uczynię… Mówiąc to, Tyrkomel miał postać prawdziwie wspaniałą i natchnioną. Julian spoglądał na niego z podziwieniem, ale pan Antifer był oburzony. – Odpowiedz pan stanowczo na uczynione sobie zapytanie, krzyknął wreszcie, czy chcesz lub nie chcesz oddać nam list Kamylk-Paszy? – Nie, nie oddam go. Pan Antifer oniemiał z gniewu. – Nie? wyjąkał po chwili. – Nie. – Ach! niegodziwcze! wrzasnął pan Antifer w uniesieniu, ja i tak potrafię ci wydrzyć ten list! Julian chciał powstrzymać wuja, aby tenże nie posunął się do jakiej ostateczności, ale pan Antifer odepchnął go gwałtownie. Chciał powalić na ziemię Tyrkomela i przetrząsnąć cały ten pokój, półkę i szafę. Co prawda poszukiwania nie byłyby trwały zbyt długo. Ale pan Tyrkomel, jak gdyby odgadł jego myśli, rzekł zwolna i dobitnie. – Napróżno szukałbyś pan tego listu… – Dlaczego? zapytał bankier Zambuco. – Dlatego że ja go już nie mam. – A cóżeś pan z nim zrobił? – Spaliłem go. – Co? rzuciłeś pan ten list w ogień? krzyknął, z rozpaczą pan Antifer. Ach! nędzniku!… Zniszczyć list, który zawierał tajemnicę stu milionów! Tajemnicę, której już nigdy nie będzie można odkryć. – Powiedziałem szczerą prawdę, a teraz wychodźcie, panowie! rzekł pan Tyrkomel, wskazując im drzwi. Pan Antifer był jak nieprzytomny, bankier płakał rzewnie, jak dziecko, któremu odbiorą zabawkę. Julian musiał ich wyprowadzić obydwóch i czuwać nad nimi, dopóki nie doszli do hotelu.